Twin Dilemma
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: What if somewhere else, her life was slightly different? Is everything how Amanda remembers it or did something change along the way? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Real Memories?

" _So what's happened now?" Cora asked after 17 year old Amanda ended up at Cora's place… and took her sunglasses off, Cora's eyes widening after seeing the black eye Amanda had._

" _I couldn't take it anymore so I cut things off with the son of a bitch." Amanda explained, Cora pulling the shaking brunette into a hug before they let go._

" _You need to tell John." Cora responded._

" _Cora, Randy's just gonna lie to him." Amanda replied._

" _The way I see it, that'll end up being your word against his. And I know that any good brother will take their sister's word over some friend any day." Cora said in response._

" _I'm gonna tell him… I just need a place to hide for a bit and something to take the headache away." Amanda replied before they sat down, Cora seeing that she hadn't slept much. "Three weeks without a full night's sleep… every time I try to, I find myself thinking back…" She responded before Cora pulled her into her arms, knowing that Amanda missed Chris, Nancy and Daniel._

" _To when they were here…" Cora replied._

" _I can't wrap my mind around why he would do that, Cora. They were everything to him… and he never once raised his voice to Daniel or his hands to either of them. Chris and Nancy, they had their arguments, all couples fight… but for him to kill her and their son, why?" Amanda responded._

" _Mandy, I don't think anyone will ever figure out why he did what he did but he did love his family… and he couldn't face the guilt of what he had done." Cora responded before helping Amanda upstairs and into the guest room._

 _Out of pure exhaustion after getting cleaned off and into pajamas, Amanda was asleep… and Cora knew she needed it._

 _Cora headed downstairs and heard her omni-tool chanel ring, bringing up the orange display above her arm and letting it through._

" _Cora, where is she?!" Randy questioned, Cora knowing that he was somewhere between drunk and sober._

" _You know, if you were right in front of me right now, I'd hit you so hard in the chest with a biotic, you'll be coughing for three weeks straight!" Cora responded angrily._

" _Cora, it was a misunderstanding! Just let me talk to her!" Randy replied._

" _Too bad, she's sleeping and I'm not disturbing her for anyone, least of all you!" Cora responded._

 _Cora hung up and checked on Amanda, who was holding onto a teddy bear that Chris had given her after she had to have her tonsils removed… and Cora knew the teddy bear was a way of holding on to what was good._

' _I know it's never easy to fully let go.' Cora thought before she headed to her room…_

Amanda opened her eyes, the 25 year old feeling sore.

' _Fuck you, Rollins, fucking asshole!'_ Amanda thought, her head and neck sore as a result of Seth stomping her head in and it colliding with a chair… she attempted to stand up, only for Finn to hold on tighter to her and his eyes opening. "Go on back to sleep… I'm okay." She whispered as Finn noticed how shaken she was… and knew it wasn't from the concussion, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

"Talk to me." Finn responded.

"I… I wouldn't call it a nightmare exactly but I ended up at someone's house, I was about 17. She seemed like an old friend… Cora, I think was her name. And I wasn't feeling safe around the others so I hid there… if this is starting to sound crazy, let me know because I feel like I've gone crazy… I've never known anyone named Cora." Amanda replied, Finn holding her closer to him.

"I don't think so, we all have weird dreams. Sometimes I've found they can be the start of longer stories, across multiple dreams." Finn responded.

"They can… that and Seth put a lot of force into that stomp. Little jackass thinks he can take me down, I'll put him through a table whether it's scripted or not." Amanda replied, Finn lightly kissing her on the top of her head. "Even for him, that was too damn aggressive. The part that pisses me off is that he knows my medical history and still did that… I can't be around Seth anymore, it's not safe to. What if he cracks my skull or breaks my neck? Is he that angry at me that he's trying to kill me?" She said quietly, Finn seeing the stitches in Amanda's forehead and holding her closer to him.

"He's not getting near you again, lass. I'll always protect you." Finn responded before they both fell back into sleep.

At the same time, Seth was in the hotel bar… unable to sleep, he found himself drinking.

Until the glass of whiskey was taken from him and he saw Dianne.

"That's enough of the celebrating for you." Dianne responded angrily.

"He punched me right in the face after I went through with a _scripted_ part of the event. Not my fault she bleeds easily." Seth replied, his tone cold… and him yelling out and falling after Dianne busted the glass over his head.

"Oh no, did I hit you too hard, Seth freakin Rollins?" Dianne questioned sarcastically, Seth pulling himself up. "You are an absolutely limitless maniac! If you end up killing Mandy, you won't give a fuck! You'll just be happy that she'd be away from people who actually care about her! You lost the right to care when you almost broke her back! And you're gonna keep claiming that Finn will hurt her?!" She yelled, Seth turning livid.

"You're damn right I will! If I have to be the sole voice of harsh truth around here, so be it!" Seth responded, Dianne looking back to the bar.

"Well I've got something to say then." Dianne said in response before she quickly downed Seth's second whiskey shot… then smashed the glass against his forehead. "Tough fucking tits to you!"

Seth fell down again and Dianne left as Seth's vision blurred… when it was somewhat clear again, he saw that he was in an ER and saw Alexa.

"You okay there, you coherent enough?" Alexa asked.

"Depends if coherent means… feeling like you were used as a parking spot for an 18 wheeler." Seth answered, managing to turn his head towards her direction.

"Well, you're concussed and stitched up… and no, I didn't see who it was who did this." Alexa replied.

"All I remember was that I saw a hand that had red nail polish on its nails…" Seth responded, Alexa briefly remembering that Amanda had been wearing red since Summerslam.

"Bright red against slightly tanned skin?" Alexa asked.

"You can't be serious… Mandy was hardly able to stand up, let alone leave the bed she shares with Balor and try to fight me." Seth responded, Alexa rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't mean we can't make it look like she did." Alexa replied.

Seth was tempted to but he also wanted the truth.


	2. Chaos All Around

_**Six nights ago…**_

 _The bar was crowded as Charlotte and Paige argued over Alberto Del Rio… Amanda left the table and walked to the bar, the bartender pouring some tequila for her and her drinking it._

 _But she could still hear the yelling and walked towards the door to head outside… the cool air hit her and she closed her eyes after closing the door as she ignored her ringing phone and let it go to voicemail, knowing it was Seth._

 _Until the third time it rang._

" _What?!" Amanda responded angrily, Seth hearing the loud music in the background._

" _I didn't think you go bar hopping anymore!" Seth replied._

" _I'm out with a few friends… but two of them started fighting over a guy so I left the table to try to clear my mind. And why would you care if I get drunk?! You're not the one I'd call for a ride home anymore, I'd call Dean or Roman-" Amanda responded, Seth turning livid and cutting her off in his anger._

" _Bullshit! You'd call Balor right away!" Seth shouted._

" _Yeah… goodbye." Amanda responded, hanging up on Seth and heading outside._

 _It wasn't too long before Finn showed up and took her away from the bar, Amanda resting her head on the headrest of the passenger seat._

" _Unwind, Darlin'. We'll be home soon." Finn responded, lightly rubbing Amanda's left arm._

 _Amanda nodded and smiled slightly._

 _It was the next morning that Amanda had checked her phone to find it bombarded with angry messages from Charlotte… and she deleted them and blocked Charlotte's number…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda opened her eyes when it was morning, seeing Finn.

"Feeling okay, Darlin'?" Finn asked.

"Still a bit sore but it'll fade." Amanda responded, rubbing her face for a few seconds and sitting up. "I know that look, someone else got their head bashed in. Rollins?" She replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes and he damn well deserved it." Finn responded before they hugged. "But Bliss is trying to pin the blame on you, saying that Seth saw bright red nail polish on the person's hand." He explained after they let go, Amanda remembering that she had painted her own nails with Essie's Wicked and Dianne's with Essie's Forever Yummy yesterday.

"Dianne only goes off when provoked… and Bliss needs to stop trying to get me fired." Amanda replied, rubbing the back of her neck and Finn stopping her… and Amanda cringing slightly as a sharp ache went through her right shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… it only lasted for a few seconds but still, that was weird." Amanda explained, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder before his phone rang and he picked it up.

"He's already driving the others crazy, isn't he, Dean?" Finn asked.

"That's one way of putting it and things kind of got strange so far but I'll explain it later… is Mandy feeling any better?" Dean responded, Finn looking to Amanda… who nodded to Finn to tell Dean about what else had happened.

"Mandy's right shoulder ached for a bit… I don't remember Seth stomping on it, his foot was aimed more for her head and neck." Finn explained before both heard a knock at the door, Finn handing the phone to Amanda before going to answer it and letting Jack Swagger in.

"Jack, you okay buddy? You look kind of freaked out." Amanda responded as Jack closed the door. "I'll call you back, Dean." She replied before they hung up.

"When I went to go confront Seth, I saw a strange vehicle outside." Jack explained.

"How strange? Wrong kind of license plates?" Finn questioned.

"I don't think it had any license plates… it didn't even look Earthly." Jack explained.

"Jack, what kind of weed have you been smoking?" Amanda responded, Jack sitting down across from her and showing her the photo he took of the ship. "Has anyone else seen the photo yet?" She questioned as Jack saw the stitches.

"No and I don't plan on telling them… but what I plan on doing is beating Seth to a pulp." Jack explained.

"Won't change how he behaves. He's already gone off the damn deep end." Amanda replied, Jack lightly kissing her on the top of her head.

At the same time, Seth was in the lobby when he saw who he at first thought was Amanda… but when he stormed over and grabbed Ryder, she slapped him hard across the face.

"Clearly you left your manners in whatever room you're staying in!" Ryder responded, Seth rubbing his sore face.

"Wrong woman… sorry." Seth replied.

"Your girl leave without you?" Ryder asked after calming down.

"She's… she was a friend, things aren't so good between her and me nowadays because of someone else." Seth explained.

"Someone who you don't want around her." Ryder replied as they sat down. "Maybe you should try explaining why instead of acting on impulse or out of anger because if you don't, you could really hurt her. Either way, something's got to change." She responded as they looked at each other… before she left.

' _Maybe you're right…'_ Seth thought.

At the arena later for the SmackDown taping before the upcoming Night Of Champions pay per view, Amanda was zoning out as she got ready for tonight's event.

 _ **Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
**_

 _ **And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster**_

 _ **I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
**_

 _ **It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
**_

 _ **I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to**_

 _ **I never look back 'cause I don't even want to  
**_

 _ **And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder**_

 _ **I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
**_

 _ **It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
**_

 _ **Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
**_

 _ **And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster**_

 _ **I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder**_

 _ **It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**_

 _ **I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
**_

 _ **It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder**_

"Mandy!" Seth responded loudly, Amanda jumping slightly and turning the music off before putting her earbuds away. "Damn, you give new meaning to drowning everything out." He said.

"What now, want to stomp my head in again?! Shout at me that I'm-" Amanda replied.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't go about what I wanted the right way." Seth explained, Amanda rolling her eyes.

"A half assed apology ain't gonna work on me." Amanda responded, going to find Finn but Seth stopped her and Amanda yanked her right arm away.

"You're not walking away from me and back to him this time, Mandy!" Seth responded angrily, Amanda going off and punching him.

"The friendship you and I had is done and dead, Rollins! You proved that last night when you tried to crack my skull! Does _"You're damn right I will! If I have to be the sole voice of harsh truth around here, so be it!"_ ring a bell in that hangover clouded mind of yours?! The only thing you're sincere about is that you just want me all to yourself, you possessive prick!" Amanda shouted, Seth realising that she had spoken to Dianne. "And I've had enough so _actually_ fucking listen to me when I say this! Stay! Out! Of my life!" She replied.

Amanda turned and left… and Seth leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and processing what she had just told him.

Her voice was shot from shouting but he heard every word out of her mouth.


End file.
